Imp (status)
Imp is a status ailment which transforms the afflicted into an imp, a green reptilian-skinned creature with a pointy nose. It originates from Final Fantasy VI. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Imp Status reduces the Attack to zero, and their base Strength is used to determine attack damage, and their Defense is determined by the character's base. (Except when using the Imp equipment.) The only battle commands usable while a character is under the imp status are as follows: Attack, Items, Magic, Revert, Mimic, Row, Defend, Jump, Dualcast, Pray, and Shock. Pray is executable when selected, but will fail since it is essentially the Cura spell. All spells except Imp are disabled, so the Pray command's Cura fails automatically, as it draws its information from the real Cura spell. Normally imp characters cannot use their commands; however, Leo can still use his Shock command, even after being transformed into an imp. This is because Leo is a temporary playable character not meant to be playable outside of the battle against Kefka in Thamasa. He cannot inflict the imp status during battle and there's no way to inflict Leo with imp prior to the battle. Imp also works normally on Tranced Terra, however, she will retain her sprite until she is defeated or petrified. If Cyan is imp while doing his Sky technique, it results in the psycho Cyan bug. The only magic spell usable after being transformed into an Imp is the Imp spell if the character has learned it. It can be used to attack an enemy or transform a character back into human form. Imps can also be cured by using a Green Cherry, or prevented altogether by equipping the White Cape. Although Imp status is normally a negative effect, it does allow the use of Imp equipment, which is very powerful, although its numerical advantages must be evaluated against losing almost all of the character's special abilities. Unlike the previous installment that features transformation spells such as Toad and Mini, a character under the Imp status does not change said character's sprite outside of battle. The afflicted character retains their normal form on the field or overworld map. The Imp has a full spritesheet, including a chocobo/Magitek riding sprite that cannot be seen. The majority of the guest characters do not have a riding sprite. Final Fantasy XIV The imp status effect appears in the fight against Ultros and Typhon at Dragon's Neck Coliseum, inflicted on players by the Imp Song attack. Afflicted players can only use Imp Punch until it wears off. During the fight, imps can absorb Ultros' bubbles to power up their "Imp Punch," which is essential to stop Typhon from sneezing everyone out of the ring. In addition, players can obtain a Water Imp minion from the Manderville Gold Saucer for 10,000 MGP. Dissidia Final Fantasy'' (2008) The Imp status card will cancel the effects of all the selected job cards on the Duel Colosseum. This can be overrun by the Chemist job card. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy The Imp status card appears in the new Labyrinth mode, and nullifies any active job cards. Dissidia Final Fantasy NT Imp is an ailment that can be inflicted by Kefka Palazzo's Heartless Angel EX skill. It decreases the inflicted's attack and defense for 20 seconds. Final Fantasy: All the Bravest'' An Imp is one of the of the Premium Character Shop random purchases, performing Whirlpool Strike as his attack. Gallery Amano Imp.jpg|Concept artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. FFVI Imp 2.jpg|Concept artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ImpFF6.png|Imp spell (GBA). FF6ImpSprites.PNG|Imp's sprites (SNES). Imp menu.PNG|Imp's menu portrait (SNES/PS/GBA). FFVI Imp Menu iOS.png|Imp's portrait (iOS/Android). FFVI Enemy Imp Sprite.png|Enemy Imp sprite (GBA). Imp-enemy-ffvi-ios.png|Enemy Imp sprite (iOS). Etymology de:Kobold (Zustand) Category:Negative status effects